Read between the lines
by seddielover121
Summary: What did she really think of him. what will happen.Does freddie feel the same.Read and review. Seddie. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Read between the lines**

Hello! I am new at this but I love seddie. And I really want to improve. So criticize like you never have before. Flames are welcome and I would enjoy good reviews as well.

Icarly- No I don't own icarly im only 14 for petes sake.

* * *

"RANDOM DANCING" Carly and Sam start randomly dancing. Freddie chuckled.

"well that's our show. I'm carly and that's sam. goodbye."

"And were clear. You were great carly." Sam rolls her eyes.

"_I can't believe how obsessed he is over carly. I know I shouldn't be surprised because everyone loves Carly."_

"Hey you got any ham left?" Sam says in a hungry manner. "you should know you raid my fridge ever 5 minutes."

"very true, you know me so well."

Sam of course is eating as much ham that she can putting it into her mouth. Freddie and Carly are on the couch watch television. Mrs. Benson comes bursting into the room "Fredward! Time for your tick bath. "Mom." Freddie complains. Like always Sam is laughing as much as possible trying not to choke on her mouth full of ham. And CArly lets out a chuckle. "Bye Freddie." CArly says waving. He does the same.

"U sleeping over?"

"yep. But you need more ham." Carly sighs.

"hem I wonder where it all goes?" She says sarcastically.

"don't ask me." Sam says with a smirk.

* * *

**Next day at school**

Carly and sam arrive at school. "Carls?" sam asks tired.

"hey Sam,carly." Freddie said happily.

"ugh nerds." Sam stalks away.

"what's her problem?"

"I don't know. She was about to tell me something then you interrupted her. I wonder if it was important." Carly says concerned.

Carly and Freddie walk into Mrs. Briggs' class. Where Sam is nowhere to be found.

"where's sam?" Freddie asks carly.

"She's always late she'll turn up eventually."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Sam is in one of the girls bathroom stalls sobbing. When she hears "Sam? Are you okay? What happened? Why is Sam Puckett Crying?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Who was with sam? What was she really upset about? I will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Read between the lines**

Hello I don't own Icarly. And I love seddie. This is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review. Oh and thoughts are in italic.

**Read between the lines Chapter 2**

"_Oh my god why is she here? Okay Sam stop crying." _Sam comes out of the stall with her eyes all watery puffy and red.

"Hey." Sam says worried.

"Hi, why are you crying?" Valerie said not really caring for the answer. "Well?"

"It's none of your business." Sam walks out with tears starting to fall once again.

"Oh it will be." Valerie says with an evil face.

**Icarly studio**

"Sam!" Carly says with a bunch of energy and concern.

"Carly!" Sam says the same way but more sarcastic.

"Where were you? You were at the lockers then you stormed out. I didn't see you for the rest of the day. Explain!"

"I um got sick." Sam thought of at the top of her head.

"You never go home when you're sick." Carly said confused.

"The stupid fat nurse made me go. So I came here."

"How'd you get. She then felt stupid because it was obvious. You picked the lock."

"Yep." Sam said with no emotion.

Carly sighs with annoyance. "Oh well lets brainstorm for Icarly."

"Hey Carly, Sam." Freddie says happily while walking in.

"Hi Freddie we're brainstorming for icarly." Carly informs him.

"Cool whatcha got?" Freddie asks.

"I need ham." Sam says hungry. "Fredward go get me some ham." Sam yells.

"Fine." He said in an annoyed tone.

**Sam's POV**

They all went downstairs and are on the couch watching television.

"Oh hey so I forgot to ask you why you left school?" Freddie asked Sam.

"She got sick." Carly responded before Sam.

"But you never leave school when you get sick."

Sam looks at Carly then responds "like I told Carly earlier the stupid fat nurse made me leave."

"Oh." Freddie states. "But I still don't know why you stormed off?" He asked as a question.

"Yeah you were going to say something but then you walked away." Carly agreed. "Hello Sam? Please answer me. Whats wrong?" Carly asks concerned and worried.

Yay. My second chapter finished. Another cliffhanger. What will Sam say and what did happen? Review. So I can keep writing.

I love seddie forever and always 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello yay chapter 3 .Please read and review. Flames welcome.

I love Seddie. No I don't own icarly sorry but if I did Sam and Freddie would have gotten together a long time ago. xD Again thoughts are in italic.

**Read between the lines. Chapter 3!!!!**

"_How am I supposed to answer that?"_

Instead of trying to think of something she just runs away.

"_How in hell can I tell them especially freddork?"_ Tears are starting to fill her eyes.

"_I really don't want to run away, but I think it may be the only way. They can never find out what I'm hiding."_

**Back in the studio **

**Freddie's POV**

"_What is Sam hiding, and why would she hide it from me of all people?"_

Flashback

_Freddie was at the park like he did everyday with his best friend. She was always late though. They were 8 years old and he has known her his entire life. Freddie would never admit It bus she was always so beautiful. Her long wavy dirty blonde hair and her deep crystal blue eyes. Every time Freddie would look at her he would get lost in her beauty._

_**End of flashback**_

"Freddie. What were you staring at?" Carly asked confused.

"Nothing, where's Sam?" Freddie said quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know she just left. But I'm really worried something is wrong. We need to go find her. Actually I'll go to her house and you stay here in case she comes back." Carly commanded.

"No!" Freddie yelled. "I'll go to her house you stay here!"

Carly is in shock. "Why are you yelling at me, Freddie?"

"You wanna know why. I'm yelling because this is all your fault!"

"What? How is it my fault?" Carly says angry.

"Because you ruined her life. She was just fine before you came along." He says with force.

"This has nothing to do with me. It's not my fault her life is screwed up." Freddie and Carly gasp in unison.

Freddie runs away. "Freddie!"

He comes back. "No get away from Sam and me. When you get there stay there…for good!" Freddie shouts with much emotion. Then he stalks away.

Okay that was Chapter 3. What's causing Freddie to act like that? Will Sam really leave? What is Valerie going to do when…? Review. Tell me if that was too short of a chapter.

I love Seddie forever and always.

~seddielover121~


	4. Chapter 4

**Read between the lines**

**Chapter 4 I love Seddie ******

**Thoughts are in italic.**

Sam decided to take a nap before she runs away.

**Sam's dream**

"_I can't Freddie. No you can never know for you'll hate me forever."_

"_No Sam. Listen I never thought I would say this to you but I love you. I always have and always will. I know it's corny but there is nothing you can say to make me loathe you." Freddie tells Sam and by this time Sam is gazing into his dark deep eyes and sobbing._

"_You don't understand!" She's crying even more now._

"_Help me, make me understand!" Freddie hugs her ever so tightly like he never wants to let go._

"_Freddie I ..."_

**End of dream**

Sam wakes up sweaty and breathing hard. She's soaking wet from both tears and sweat. "_I can't do it I can't run away."_

**Freddie's apartment**

Freddie is pacing like crazy. _"I swear the next time I see her I will kiss her so intensely and passionately. And tell her my feelings for her."_

_Knock-Knock._ "Who's there?" Freddie asks while walking towards his door.

"Charles Benson." An unfamiliar man says.

"What!" He quickly opens the door to see a very large man standing in his doorway. Freddie is in very deep shock. And faints right there in his doorway.

**Flashback**

"Mommy? Where did daddy go? When is he coming back?" Asks, a little boy.

"He's in a better place now, Fredward." Marissa Benson tells her son with much sorrow. "Your father is up in heaven watching over you now." She's trying not to cry for the sake of her son.

**End of flashback**

Freddie quickly wakes up from a man with smelling salts. "Ah, what happened? Who are you?"

"Son, I'm your father. Charles Benson." He says with no emotion but serious.

"Sir, my father is is de-ad." He stutters out.

"No I'm your father." He says with a commanding look on his face.

"_Whoa this is way too weird and oh my god. Did mom lie? Why did she?"_

"Listen I left you and your mother the day were born." He stops waiting for an answer.

"What?" Freddie says very puzzled.

"Need I repeat?" He says sarcastic.

"No. But I don't understand my" he was interrupted by a knock on the door once again.


End file.
